


Looks like forever

by Zwergenmaedchen



Series: Looking [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, RPF, just a bit of smut, mentioned David Tennant/Georgia Tennant, mentioned Michael Sheen/Anna Lundbergs, mentions of all of them living together as a big happy family, more fluff and romance, people being disgustingly in love, so romantic, the author is aware this is not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: The truly kitschy story of how these two get basically married. I have no excuses.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Series: Looking [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544476
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Looks like forever

_Not much_ , Michael had announced with a shy smile and his eyes shifting nervously as David had unpacked the flat box and slid it free easily, curiously. 

It's not. It is very much _much_ and even a day later it leaves David speechless. It's the first time in two days he has a few minutes to himself and he intended to savour that opportunity but his gaze keeps travelling from his book to his wrist, and the thin gold band resting against it, sleek but unobtrusive with its dark wash. He'd usually wear his watch on his left wrist but he just had to place it there, couldn't even bear the thought of putting it on his other side. It belongs. 

Not a ring, not like he's got for Michael (but he doesn't know that yet, David is waiting for the right moment, not because he's afraid anymore, but because he wants to make it special, wants to find the perfect, most cheesy, cliche romantic opportunity because Michael loves this shit, forces him to watch rom-coms at least twice a week and has been known to genuinely cry with emotion over them occasionally), but this, David thinks, this is better. Not objectively better, but better for _him_ and he's got a feeling Michael knows exactly why and that's we he chose the bracelet instead. Like this, David doesn't have to decide whether to put Michael's or Georgia's ring on top, and nobody will ask about why there's two rings now at all. It just fits. 

In a more literal sense, it also does fit perfectly, sitting snug against his wrist so it doesn't dangle annoyingly but also not so tight as to be restricting. The clasp very cleverly hides Michael's message (in Circular Gallifreyan, no less, because David will always be a giant nerd, and doesn't Michael know it? For every rom-com, there's always gonna be another Doctor Who episode he makes Michael watch (and re-watch and re-re-watch because he's got too many favourites and he very distinctly doesn't think about his general aversion to _choosing_ between two or more things he genuinely likes, maybe even loves, right now. That's not the point.))

The point is, Michael. He's seen him not twenty hours ago but he misses him. Always misses him, in fact. How's that for cheesy?

He gets up, driven by a sudden spurt of energy and he couldn't say if it's nervous or hopeful but pacing the room doesn't help and he doesn't want to call Michael just to say 'I miss you' but he also doesn't want to tell Georgia because that wouldn't be fair. So he continues pacing before stopping suddenly with a thought that might be insane but might be brilliant as well and he sits back down unconsciously to think think think, then _leap up_ and in his haste to get out of the room, throws open the door maybe a bit roughly but it doesn't damage anything and no child was around to see, so it's fine, and he rushes to find Georgia.

-

Michael smiles when David opens the door (not that he needs to; Michael has had a key for a while now) in a suit, presenting him a bunch of flowers with a flourish before dragging him in to kiss him against the now closed door inside the house. 

'Come along,' David says, taking Michael's hand. He leads him down the hall, towards the dining area and it's candles and the good dishes and silverware and- 'are those actual serviettes? Fabric serviettes?' Michael asks, not a bit incredulously. 

'Feeling fancy, are you?' he asks and David nods, grinning in that way that makes him look at least 20 years younger and so _adorable_ , Michael has to kiss him. David lets him, but not nearly long enough before shushing him.

He directs Michael to the table, pulls out a chair for him, actually fucking pulls out a chair for him, and presses the lightest kiss on top of his head when he's sat. 

Michael thinks he might know what comes now and smiles in anticipation when David hands him a glass of champagne, but it's just champagne (really good champagne, though, and sometimes it still fascinates him that he has Opinions about things like that nowadays, but not today). He's not exactly disappointed, just feels like if David keeps the suspension up all through dinner, Michael might be a nervous wreck at the end of the evening. The way David watches him with a smirk, maybe that's exactly what he wants. 

'So, where is everyone?' Michael asks, keeping his tone deliberately light. 

'I sent Georgia and the kids away so we could have a quiet evening. Hope you don't mind.'

Michael laughs. Of course he doesn't mind and he tells David so. In an afterthought, he rushes to assure David that he absolutely doesn't mind spending time with him _and_ his family either. David looks a little too pleased at that and for a moment Michael worries that this is just an elaborate prank set-up, where any minute now all the Tennants will jump up from behind the sofa, yelling 'Surprise!' and give him a heart attack in the process. 

They don't. 

Dinner is lovely and _David_ is lovely, spoiling Michael with food and drink and words, hurling compliments at him non-stop and Michael is blushing furiously but none of it feels like an act and he relaxes into it more and more over the course of the evening. 

When David suggests they have dessert on the sofa, Michael is only too happy to follow David's direction to sit while he prepares something in the kitchen where Michael can't see and he almost expects David to come out naked but maybe that is just wishful thinking because David has been driving him crazy with all the fussy touching that he would bet was intentional and the way his mouth moved while complimenting him, licking his lips ever so often, and he knows what that does to Michael. 

Pleasantly tipsy as he is, he isn't surprised then, when David comes out without dessert, but fully dressed, hiding something behind his back and getting down on one knee before Michael. In his buzzed state Michael doesn't quite process that for where his mind (or other parts of his body) thinks this is going, David should better be on both knees.

David reaches out for Michael's hand and the bracelet he gave him glints in the light of the candles and oh- now Michael remembers with a sudden clarity what he'd originally thought would happen tonight and he sits up straight, grasping David's hand and holding tight. David looks up at him and he looks lovely, his long hair framing his face, lips pulled thin into a wide smile, eyes twinkling as he watches Michael catch up with his meaning and he's beautiful beautiful beautiful, now as always, but Michael doesn't cry, not just yet.

'You're terribly romantic,' he brings out and David kisses his hand before answering: 'Just for you, darling. Always for you.'

Then he brings forward his other hand and there is a box and basically nobody who's ever seen a movie would need to be told what might be in it, but still. Michael gasps when David flips it open and presents him with a silver band that at first glance looks to be a bit dull but when he examines it closer, he can see it's intricately carved with one word over and over in the tiniest letters that you can really only make out this close. It's Welsh and it's the same word he gave to David and well, okay, now he is crying.

'I love you,' he brings out between sobs and David clutches his hand and the ring and, with shaking hands, manages to slide it onto Michael's finger. 

It fits.

'I love you,' David says, breathless, peppering kisses all over his hand and his fingers and lastly just pressing his forehead to the back of Michael's hand. 

'There's more,' David says after a moment. He gets up to sit next to Michael, hands firmly clasped together, both smiling like madmen, like they've just got away with something even though they haven't, they have no idea if they're gonna, but he can feel that they both believe in it right now.

'Is this the moment where you present me with your cock, dressed up with a pretty bow for me to unwrap?' Michael grins at him.

'Nah, that comes later,' David says and laughs.

'Oh?'

'Stop it, I'm trying to be serious,' David says, shaking his head at him.

'Oh?' Michael tries very hard not to get anxious about that and mostly manages because even he can't figure out a reason why David would want to break up after just having given him a ring. He's still nervous.

When David tells him he's been talking to Georgia and the kids and Anna even, Michael has no idea where this is going.

'Anyway, I hope you're not mad I didn't talk to you first but I just didn't want you to be disappointed if they didn't agree and I'd never do it without all of their approval because of course this could get all sorts of complicated, so I just want everyone to be on the same side from the start-'

'David!' he interrupts his rambling, 'What the hell are you even talking about?'

'Let's get a house! Move all in together. If you want…'

'What?'

'We don't have to do it all at once, you know. I was thinking, maybe, for weekends and holidays at first? And then, if everyone gets along, maybe really? Like, forever?'

Michael can see that David is nervous now. He'd like to reassure him but he's still processing.

'Everyone … as in … _everyone_?' he asks, unable to keep disbelief from his voice, not daring to hope just yet.

'Yeah. As in, Georgia and Anna and all the kids. And you and me. As in, the whole family. If you want to.'

'I- yes! God, yes, of course, yes, please, I want-' 

David surges up and stops him with a kiss. It's urgent and desperate and Michael can practically taste his relief, so he kisses back just as hard, confirming again and again. 

'That means I could see you every day,' Michael gasps.

'Touch you every day,' David replies between kissing and stroking his face, holding him so tight, so close, it really feels like he'll never let go again and Michael melts underneath him.

'Want you,' he urges, already pushing at David's jacket, but David leans back and makes to stand up, which, no! Not good!

David laughs at his petulant face and extends a hand towards him, to help him up.

'Not here,' he says and leads Michael towards the bedroom before suddenly bolting back, shouting: 'The candles!' over his shoulder.

He comes back not a minute later, breathless and flushed from running, and tackles Michael to the bed.

It turns out, David did not actually put a bow on his cock, but Michael isn't about to complain. He might lose himself for a moment, watching his hand around David's cock, the light of the bedroom lamp reflecting off his new ring every once in a while when he twists his hand just so, which simultaneously makes David's lips twist in first silent, then increasingly ever louder moans and when David speaks, asks, begs Michael to look at him, Michael does so, wondering how long it's been since he'd done so, focused on the union of their skin as he was. He looks up in time to see David come undone, writhing and reaching out for Michael, pulling him on top of him by the shoulders and catching his lips in a sloppy kiss before breathing his relief into Michael's mouth when he reaches his climax. 

They stay like this, panting, awkwardly entwined, and sticky, for a while. Then David pushes at him to lie back and Michael is still melting underneath his touch and floating through thoughts of waking up together whenever they feel like it, big family breakfasts (and he's never quite realized how _much_ he's always wanted those but now he does and it makes him all giddy to imagine it possible), quiet nights in with Netflix and wine and easy company (although he has to admit the 'quiet' part of that might take a while yet but somehow suddenly time seems to be something they could have in abundance), and the overwhelming rush of love and acceptance he's experiencing of everything he wants, does, _is_.

'Still with me?' David asks, looking up from next to Michael's knees with a smirk. Michael waves a hand through the air vaguely, shakes his head, then nods, tired but happy and happy to get to be tired with this man and not have to be embarrassed by it. 

'Hmh, relax, darling. I'm gonna take care of you,' David says and Michael does, closing his eyes, and just enjoys David's attention (as he's done all evening). He's sure the way David kisses along his thighs is supposed to be teasing, but actually it's just very nice and comfortable and he lets them fall more open to offer better access. 

It's not doing anything, he realizes after a moment of this and well, okay, that _is_ mildly embarrassing, but only until he manages to speak up and David just shrugs and asks if Michael wants him to go on anyway. He doesn't, so they end up cuddling, legs tangled and David's long arms around him, foreheads touched together, exchanging soft kisses and even softer words from time to time until they fall asleep. _Married_ , Michael thinks.


End file.
